What do you like most?
by Ok-Meerkat-Girl
Summary: Bruce moves into Stark Tower. What happens along the story is still being decided. This is my first submission ever to fanfiction so please be kind with the criticism. M rated for future events. Tony/Bruce
1. Chapter 1

Stark tower took several months to repair the damagers Loki had done to the structure. Tony and Pepper soon moved back in and settled the top floors as residential suits for many of the Avengers if the wished to stay there. Natasha and Clint would stay when they were in town but often found themselves off on missions, not that they protested this. Thor chose to use his time on earth to visit Jane but only visited the tower when it was strictly for Avengers related business. Steve found himself working with the military training new recruits and just experiencing America and the wonders he had missed out on. Then there was Bruce. Tony had to convince Dr. Banner that staying at Stark Tower would be more beneficial to the world than hiding in third world nations.

Before Tony's proposal to stay in the tower was offered Bruce did have the desire to ask if he might be able to stay. With a billionaire genius like Tony, he had all the new "toys" any scientist could have dreamed of and some. Once the offer was on the table Bruce took it with a slight about of apprehension. He didn't want to seem too egger to stay.

Tony showed Banner to his room, modern style with personal living room, kitchenette, bathroom and a bedroom with a large king size bed. "Wow, this is too much Tony," Choked Bruce once he saw the scale of the apartment," you really know how to accommodate guests." Tony smugly leaned up against the near by wall and shot a smile towards Bruce who was too busy looking out the high-rise windows. "I would like to know my new partner is living a high standard life, that is when he is not in the lab every day," mocked Tony," well I have to meet with Pepper to talk about the company and cost of fixing my building." Tony walked out giving a soft goodnight as he walked out.

Bruce looked through the pre stocked cabinets. He found teas and other various foods he loved. 'Tony really knows me this well?' thought banner. He began to make a cup of him favorite tea and proceeded to sit and watch the lights of the city dance in the night.

"Bruce!" Tony's voice rang through the halls of the floor Banner lived on in the tower. He had obviously just gotten up and suffered from a painful hangover from the excessive drinking binge last night. This was probably another on of his fights with Pepper. He would take her for granted, she would walk out saying he is a selfish child, these constant mistakes lead to drinking and then the morning after taking it out on the nearest living thing. Same situation every time Tony had to discus his business ideas, money or Pepper's role in the company.

Banners heard the door to the apartment swing open and slam against the doorstopper making that loud 'SPRONG' sound as it recoiled back. Even Tony had to be taken back by the sheer force he opened the door. Footsteps approached the bedroom door. "Why the hell are you still in your room," he shouted, "you said you were going to meet me in the lab two hours ago." He seemed to be coming off is temper tantrum once he saw Bruce unfazed by his loudness. Bruce hoped maybe he could pay opossum and Tony would leave to finish his work on his own. "Bruce?" asked Tony slowly peering over his shoulder, "you ok big guy?" Tony actually seemed concerned with the man's unresponsiveness. Tony's full body was now on the bed hovering over the frozen figure of Mr. Bruce Banner.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony studied his stern facial features; from Banner's mind they were stranded from his poor ability to act asleep. Knowing this was the end of his sleep for the day or possibly days, Bruce started thinking about a plan B. Suddenly a pair of arms captured Tony in a large bear hug. The struggle between the two men sent them crashing to the flour. This surly startled some maintenance men checking the electrical systems on the flours below. Tony ended up underneath a smiling Bruce. A small hint of blush and a flicker of bright blue eliminated from Tony. "Good morning," yawned Bruce smiling from ear to ear. After breaking from the initial shock of the "attack", Tony Just stared up at him sending daggers with his eyes. "If looks could kill Tony." Mocked Bruce," So what's with the visit?" Tony wormed uncomfortably under Bruce until He obliged and moved off giving the smaller man his space.

The two men got up from the floor. As Tony regained his composer and Bruce changed out of his sleepwear, consisting only of boxers, into his more casual purple shirt and jeans. "Why are you so…Cheery today," asked Tony," didn't think that was possible for someone as dour as you." Bruce straightened up and walked past Tony. Truth be told, even Bruce couldn't live in poor conditions all the time and that bed of his was amazing. "Maybe I'm just ready to get back to work on something shield isn't ordering me to do," Bruce said coldly before leaving the room. This was a touchy subject. Bruce wanted to help people not aid in the harming of others.

Tony's attitude when working was to isolate himself from everyone but since everyone for the time being was Bruce and occasionally Pepper, when she needed paperwork signed, Tony felt the need for some human interaction. Bruce satisfied his need for interaction he understood just about everything Tony wanted to talk about. After last nights argument with Pepper Tony decided to keep at least one person around. Tony never really likes it when people left him despite how often Pepper walked out on him.

Bruce didn't mind working with people but he didn't want to talk to anyone if they chose to work with him. He just likes the presence of another human around. Despite this preference it never applied to Tony. He could relate to Tony and make him feel less like a freak.

Tony escorted Bruce to the Lab. It spanned over three open floors in the underground portion of Stark Tower. Once the elevator door opened Banner saw that the lab was in complete disaster. "I'm sorry for the mess," Tony apologized as he walked into the lab, "it is more or less organized chaos and everything was stored down here when Loki was attacking." Bruce could see past most of the mess and saw all the technology used to construct the arc reactor and the Stark Tower green power supply. "You really do have everything don't you," chuckled Bruce in his deadpan manner. "First things first," tony broke in," You will be set up over on that side of the room and basically you clean that half ill clean this half. If you want anything on your side take what you want or set it aside and JARVIS will dispose of it." Bruce sighed there is always a catch to working with Tony, this being he chose the side with the least amount of mess. Tony caught Banner looking over at his newly claimed side," you know if you had shown up on time you would be done by this evening." Signing again Banner shook his head and began moving everything into a neat pile for disposal.

Around ten that night Bruce had moved everything into place: large disposable waste to the side, Desk in the back corner, and drafting table in the other corner. Maybe he really could stay in the tower. He had no problem working for and with Tony.

Tony had left some time before Bruce has finished cleaning snickering as the elevator closed. By eleven Tony waltzed back in and looked around at the overly organized room that would make an OCD person proud. Pens were laid in even rows; paper stacked into vent piles, and everything was organized to the T. Looking around there was no sign of Banner. "Bruce," Tony called out. He walked around the support pillars that were placed in all four corners of the room. On the drafting table on the back corner of the room was a sleeping Banner. Tony walked up quietly to him not trying to get too close, as he did not want to repeat the morning's events.

His breath was even and smooth. His shirt had small stains from old metal and oil that must have been in the disaster that was his side of the room. Tony crept over to wall and watched Bruce sleep. He laughed when he saw the small shine of drool pooling on the desk.

Bruce stirred in his sleep. His eyes half opened and glazed over took a moment to reassess his location. Once he knew he was in the lab he looked up and jumped when he saw someone less than two feet from him. Falling from the chair with a painful thud, Bruce looked up and gazed at the stranger. Taking a minute for his mind to awake he saw the cocky face of the one and only Tony Stark. "Goddamn, did you have to do that to me," Bruce crocked in his groggy tired voice. Tony tilted his head, "what be in my lab in my tower?" Bruce shook his head and drew to his feet and started to make his way toward the elevator. "Also while you were down here Natalia and Clint stopped by, they ask how you were and then left for another few weeks on missions," Tony said as he followed the other man," looks like we are going to be roommates for a while now."


	3. Chapter 3

Mainly a quick Bruce sided story. I really hope you guys like it. This is my first time doing a story on here and I am trying my best to make it a decently long story with enough "action" to keep it interesting. Anyway leave a review and some positive criticism it would mean a lot. :)

The only sound was the quiet hum of the elevator as Tony and Bruce made their way up the tower. Tony looked at his feet; this was the first time a loud mouth like him was at a loss for words. "So…," Tony attempted to break the silence. Bruce looked over at him but said nothing. The drowsiness in his eyes gave no clue to his mood. "So while you were asleep I rented a movie and ordered take-out," Tony stumbled over his words," but you don't have to..uh join me if you don't want to." **Click **A new button on the elevator was pushed. Tony sighed knowing Bruce was probably just mad he had scared him while he slept.

When the doors slid open Tony saw the dim glow of the community living room. "Is this the right floor," Bruce finally spoke up," it looks like I wont be sleeping much tonight, I'm almost awake." Tony's appearance light up then dimmed. Why was he getting so excited about this, it was only Banner. Maybe being in the lab and the fight with Pepper was just bothering him.

"I rented 300, not sure if it is your kind of movie," began Tony," but I figured some food and drinks could make it a bearable watch." Bruce nodded, took a bit of food and sat on the couch. The movie began and no more than twenty minutes in did the liquor begin to flow between the two scientists. "This is a fucking terrible movie," shouted Tony as he hung upside down on the couch. Banner laughed as Tony slid to the floor doing a backwards summersault into the coffee table. 'Dammit' mumbled Tony. Bruce had face planted into the couch, muffled groans emitted from the tipsy man. Tony trying to regain his balance grabbed Bruce's leg but as he got to his feet he lost his balance and landed on the couch. The movements of both the men were sluggish and clumsy. Bruce maneuvered himself onto his back while Tony still lay on top of him. "Tony get off," whimpered Bruce," my leg is starting to hurt." Tony obliged…sort of. He managed to remove his weight from Bruce's leg but in turn began straddling the other man on the couch. Bruce began to feel uncomfortable under the grown man's weight so with a gentle push Tony slid back with a small fit of giggles. Bruce had to admit he really was cute at times. Shaking his head Bruce walked over to the counter and poured himself another drink. If Tony was going to be this crazy he might as well join him.

The night carried on for a few more hours and the looping of the DVD menu was drowned out by the loud laughter of two very drunk scientists. The two had knocked over the small end table knocking it to the ground along with a lamp that lay shattered on the ground. The morning was going to be very slow once both of the men came down from their alcohol-induced state.

Bruce woke up with an incredible sore back. He looked around with his hazed over eyes, his hang over was starting to wake up. Rubbing his head he finally focused on the room around him. It was the living room he had been in that night. Bruce felt a chill across his skin, looking down he was in nothing but his boxers and a sock. The one thing that almost sent him leaping back was Tony gently cuddling his lower body. Stunned Bruce took in the site of the sleeping man. "Tony, Tony wake up," Bruce shock Tony's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. This was not working. Bruce lay back down and tried to lessen the pain in his head.

**Ping **something in the haze of Bruce's dream went woke up feeling even more hung over than earlier. "Banner?" a concerned calming voice came from the elevator, "you ok over there?" His eyes shot open; he was still on the floor of the living room. Jumping to his feet Bruce looked around the room and noticed Tony was nowhere to be seen. " I, Yeah I'm just fine," Bruce said trying to comfort the voice," I just…I don't even know at this point, I need to go lay down I think." As Bruce made his way towards the door a strong muscular hand grabbed his arm. Having paid no attention to whom it was he was talking to this whole time Bruce finally looked up and saw a very disappointed look on Capitan Americas face. "Maybe you have slept long enough," Capitan said sternly," I think you really need to work off this hang over." Bruce cringed at the thought of working out with the great Capitan America especially in this terrible state. "I'm only in town for a few days and I really think it could do you some good to have a nice workout, training spree," Steve said this with confidence as he lead Banner to the elevator.

Bruce dawned his sweats and a borrowed white undershirt from Steve. "Ok, I'm not going to spare with you but I want to run you through some drills," Steve bellowed carrying some free weights as if they were nothing," we will lift a few weights, work on your core and then jog. Is that fine with you?" As if he had a choice Bruce followed Steve's orders. " TEN MORE," drilled Steve," How can you call yourself a hulk when you can barely do fifty push-ups" Bruce was gritting his teeth each time he went down. After the last ten Bruce gave in to his pain, face first he fell onto the hard linoleum floor of the gym. "Stand up solider," shouted Steve," we have a five mile jog ahead of you before you can sleep." Bruce rolled on to his back and looked up at an angry Steve. "You really take this drill sergeant thing a bit seriously don't you," Bruce questioned as he made it to his feet.

Outside Bruce and Steve Jogged through New York. Breathing in the car exhaust Bruce wondered if Steve was trying to help him or harm him. "Come on Bruce pick up the pace," Steve called from almost a block ahead. Steve stopped once he reached the doors to Stark Tower and waited for Bruce to trot there. "Good Job Solider" Steve gave Bruce a hard pat on the back knocking the wind out of him for a second. "Thanks" he coughed, "I think I'm due for a shower, ill talk to you late."

Bruce made his way up to his apartment. Lifting his arms was the most painful thing he had experienced in a long time. The keyhole felt so much higher up than normal. Once inside Bruce looked around. As much as he loved his apartment it didn't really feel like his. Walking through the small hallway that lead to the open floor of the kitchen and living room Bruce doubled back when he saw Tony sitting on his couch. "How was your work out," Tony asked with a cocky smile," I assume Cap took great care of you?" Shooting daggers at Tony Bruce walked towards his bedroom. "What did you have to say to get Steve to do that," spat Bruce as he ripped of the soiled white shirt. Going to the hall closet he grabbed a towel. He caught a glimpse of Tony in the Living room, from what it seemed he was almost leaning as if to see Bruce. "Well seeing as this is your building I won't ask you to leave but I'm taking a shower," Bruce called from the Bedroom," Then sleeping so if you really need me. Don't." Bruce entered the shower and let the warmth sooth his aching muscles.


End file.
